


Subway

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Subway

He always sits alone. His light brown hair perfectly done, a button up buttoned maybe one too high and sad blue eyes. You don’t know what it is exactly that makes you drop down in the empty seat next to him one evening but you do. He looks at you surprised but doesn’t move. Doesn’t say a word. The train jolts and you go flying into him.   
“Oh god. I’m so sorry.” You groan causing him to let out a soft chuckle.   
“It’s alright ma'am.” He says softly, his voice is richer than you expected it to be. You sit up with a blush and stare out the window. You get off at your stop then head home.   
This begins a new routine. The two of you sit next to one another in silence, arms brushing as the train sways down the tracks. You get off the train one cold evening and head down the stairs to the street. Walking quickly so you can get out of the cold you’ve got your head down and aren’t really paying attention.   
“Mmmm.” A voice hums too close to you and your heart speeds up. “Hey baby why don’t you smile for me.” He continues and you hurry down the sidewalk. “I’m talking to you.” He snarls and shoves you against a building in the alley you were passing.  
“Let me go!” You cry and he sneers with a small grin on his face. “Let go.” You try to shove him off you and he chuckles.   
“I like them feisty.” He says and your blood runs cold.   
“Stop it!” He cups your chin in his hand tightly. You punch him and he hits you across the face a second later he’s gone. You look toward the direction that he went and are stunned to see that he’s out cold. Lying face down on the alleyway asphalt.   
“Are you okay?” A male voice asks softly and you’re surprised to see your train buddy standing there breathing like he’s just run a few blocks. You nod your head unsure if you’re going to be able to speak. “My name is Steve. Can I check your cheek?”   
“Yea.” You mutter and he gently turns your face toward the light.   
“You might have a bruise but you should be okay.”  
“Th-thank you.” You mutter.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t get here faster.”   
“Faster?”  
“I saw him following you out of the station and before I could get off the train it left. I had to wait until the next stop.” He smoothed your hair away from your face. “Let’s get you home okay?”  
“What about him?” You ask gesturing at the man on the ground.   
“We can call the police and let them know where he is.” He puts a gentle hand on your lower back and guided you out of the alley.   
“What are you? An MMA fighter?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“Boxer?”  
“No.”   
“You knocked him out with one punch. You have to have some sort of training.”  
“I’m in the army.” He looks slightly guilty before clarifying, “I’m Captain America.” You stumble in your heels and he catches your arm steadying you. “You okay?”  
“You’re Captain America?” You demand.   
“Yea doll. Let’s get you home okay?”  
“Doll?” You say with a small laugh but you start moving anyway.   
“Sorry. It’s a term from the 40’s. It means you’re beautiful, like a doll.”   
“Oh, um, thank you.” You say your cheeks getting warm. You lead him to your small apartment then unlock the door. “Thank you for walking me home.”   
“Anytime.” He gives you a soft smile and you reach out and pull him into a tight hug.   
“Seriously thank you Steve.” He seems surprised for a second before hugging you back.   
“I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning.”  
“You don’t need to.”   
“I want to.” He gives you that smile again when he lets go of you.   
“Okay. At least let me get you some coffee in the morning then.”  
“Alright.” He says before turning and heading back down the hallway. He turns and catches your eye with a little smirk just before he disappears and you can’t stop the smile that spreads across your face as you shut and lock your door.   
You’ve never been grateful for the subway until today. The decision to sit next to the seemingly lonely man who’d broken your heart turns out to have been one of the best decisions you’ve made.


End file.
